The Drinking Game
by Autumn Maxwell
Summary: Lets Play the Drinking Game, With Sake. Sesshomaru, Rin (who is cursed thanks to Kikyo, rin is now 18) Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miruko. What will happen, lets find out shall we?
1. The Drinking Game

Mating Seasons

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miruko, and Sango were in the forest, sitting in front of the fire after a hard day work of demon slaying and Shikon jewel shard hunting. They have finally killed Naraku, all ready to celebrate for a kill well done. They had left Shippo with Kieada. Poor poor Shippo left alone with the old women. Too bad he can't be with his Kagome mama, but yet it was for the best with the little runt anyways.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was on his way from trying to figure out how the HELL RIN BECAME 18 from being 8! He was trying his damnedest not to take her right then and there! Poor Sesshomaru, he had to do the worst thing possible…. Find Inu-yasha… and ask his brother for help. Yeah right, like Sesshomaru would do anything like that! Thanks a lot Kikyo!

"Are you okay Milord?" Asked Rin in her adult like voice.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and avoided looking at her. "Y-yes Rin… I…I'm fine." He stuttered slightly.

"Why did we leave Jaken behind?"

"Because he would have gotten in the way, and he doesn't need to see what I am about to do to yo—I mean what I am going to do to the half demon!" He said trying to cover up his demon wanting to mate tendencies.

"You were about to say me weren't you? Because of that Soulless persists she's turned me into an adult! With a body to boot… Hehe." He had finally caught sent of the half demon. He needed to ask his brother in the HELL control himself around the Miko.

Inu-yasha looked up from the fire and smelled his brother approaching. Miruko looks to them with a slight blush upon his cheeks and one of those 'I know something you don't know,' look on his face. "GUYS! Guess what I have! Bawhaha!" He said with his mighty ego.

"You found a women to bear your child, and your not going to get slapped?" Said Inu-yasha slightly annoyed.

"NO! EVEN BETTER! I GOT THIS HUGE THING OF!"

"If it's a huge thing women… I'm going to kill you Miruko." Said Sango.

"IT'S A HUGE THING OF SAKE!" He said pulling it off Kirara. Kirara grunted softly as she walked off and laid down knowing where this was going!

"YOU GOT WHAT! WE SENT YOU TO GET FOOD! AND YOU GET A THIS HUGE ASS THING OF SAKE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Said Kagome.

"You have that huge bag, why not look inside of it and pull out something to eat." Inu-yasha said.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DUMBASS OF A MONK! ITS FOOD! NOT SAKE!" Said Sango chasing the Monk with her huge boomerang. Miruko ran around, hiding behind Inu-yasha.

"COME ON! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE BIT OF SAKE!" Yelled the Monk.

Sesshomaru comes walking up and stops dead in his tracks as he sees the Sake. "Ah, Sake… Wait hang on a second… WHAT THE HELL? HOW MUCH SAKE IS THAT?" He lost his gentlemen composer for a second there. All of them stopped what they were doing, as Miruko was grateful for the Brother of Inu-yasha to walk up at a time like this. Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru and blinked. Kagome, and Sango both look at Rin and become joules!

"Wow! What happened to you, RIN!" Sango and Kagome ask at the same time.

"AHH! THEY'VE BECOME DEMONS!" Yelled Rin as she hides behind Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other and then back to Rin.

"Demons? Us? No. Never." They said again in unison. Rin still hid behind her beloved lord.

It was rather odd and funny watching Sesshomaru trying to control his urges of not mating right then and there with Rin. Inu-yasha saw this and smirked a toothy smrik. "What did you come for… Sesshomaru?" The Half Breed asked.

"I…. Need…. Your help…." He said finally able to get the words out. Miruko, Sango, and Kagome stared blankly at Rin, but looked to Sesshomaru.

"Did he just say the words… I and Help, even Your in a sentence." Kagome said looking to Inu-yasha.

The half-breed looked at his brother and pointed at him falling over laughing. "You… YOU of all people! Need MY help! What could you possible need my help with?" Said the half breed in between laughs.

Sesshomaru growled and pointed at Kagome. "HOW DO YOU DO IT! HOW DO YOU KEEP FROM MATING WITH THAT MIKO!" Sesshomaru yelled, just fighting with himself at the time and moment.

Everyone looked at the brave Demon, who just yelled at Inu-yasha, but had ignored the fact of the yelling and looked back to Rin. Kagome and Sango were both plotting kill her and then kill the monk.

Two seconds of them plotting of what to do, Miruko was gone. Out of the corner of their eyes they see him holding on to Rin's hands and looking all dreamy eyes. "Will you bear my child?"

The frightened women looked down to the monk, and to her master, then back to the monk. "Uhhh… Master…?"

"Allow me… Human." He said looking at Sango who was ready to kill the monk. Sesshomaru put his good hand in a fist, and sent a nice upper cut to the monk's jaw sending him back into a tree. "HANDS OFF OF MY WOMEN! I MEAN! HANDS OFF OF HER YOU SICKO!" He yelled softly.

Rin looked to her master and smiled softly, as Inu-yasha and Kagome noticed and heard what he had said and smirked evilly to each other. "Your women huh?" Said Kagome.

"SILENCE MIKO! Or you'll get it too!" Threatened the Demon.

Miruko slowly got up with a huge knot under his chin, and a huge bandaid over his head. "I… I have an idea." He said worriedly.

"WHAT!" All of them said in unsion.

"AH! YOU ALL ARE CONTROLLED BY DEMONS!" Rin yelled as she hid behind her master, quivering in fear.

"Um, Rin… your always surrounded by demons. Why are you scared now?" Asked Miruko. "Anyways! That is beside the point at hand! LETS DO A DRINKING GAME! WOMEN, DEMONS, and HUMANS CAN PLAY!" Miruko said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, god… This will turn out to be on interesting game…" Said Sango whispering to Kagome.

"I bet you, ten rice cakes Miruko will pass out first." Kagome said putting her hand out for Sango to shake on it.

"Your on!" Said Sango shaking on it.

Sesshomaru looked to his half breed brother and smirked. "Alochol doesn't bother demons." He said in a small whisper.

Inu-yasha glared softly at him. "Shhhh! Don't tell them that! We'll both get lucky tonight. So shut up and be grateful!" Said Inu-yasha.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. "Hmm… Lucky… This shall be fun. Today Bother, we are friends… tomorrow we will become enemies." He said as he sat down on the ground with Rin at his side.

Soon, Sango sat next to Miruko and Kagome sat next to Inu-yasha as the drinks were being passed around.


	2. One Drink, Two Drink, Three Drink

It was the very first drink of the rounds. Each one of t hem had a glass.

"Kagome! You cant handle Sake!" said Inu-yasha with a chuckle in his voice. He figured that if he got on to her about how she 'cant' do things, she'd get drunker faster.

"Shut up, Inu-yasha! I can too!" Said Kagome as she downed her glass rather quickly. When she removed the glass from her lips her cheeks were a rosy shade of color. She then smirked softly as the buzz hit her just shortly after her first drink. "_My mother is going to kill me if she finds out that I am having sake at the age of 18._" Kagome thought.

"Hmm, so the Miko can handle her sake. How interesting." Said Sesshomaru holding on to his glass. He then downed his as fast as he could to keep from looking over to Rin who happened to be holding on to his other arm as she too held on to her drink.

"Um, Milord… Should I be drinking this? Only men are supposed to be drinking this." Rin spoke softly to him. She had a confused look as she was looking at Kagome and Sango who downed theirs already. Sesshomaru nodded to her, but didn't look at her.

"Ha! Drink number one always goes down rough, but if I had a women to help it go down smoother…" He said softly as he looked to Sango who looked pissed off. " Then again, I'm manly enough to handle it."

"Shut up Miruko and drink!" Said Inu-yasha who had downed his.

After about ten rounds of Sake, there was still half of that huge thing left over. Sango was just totally out of it, and so was Kagome. Rin wasn't as far as everyone else but she to was feeling the effects of it.

"Yah know…" Sango hiccupped. "This is starting to make you… look hot Miruko…" She hiccupped again and was laughing a bit here and there. She grabbed her other glass and tried to get it to her lips, but had missed and got it all over her.

Miruko was looking at her. He too was slightly far along as being drunk looking to her with a smile. "Heh… Sango…. You shouldn't drink anymore… You might do something you don't want to do." Said the Monk, being respectful in that matter. "You are always---" He was cut off as Sango leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He didn't pull away, but wrapped his arm around her waist and began to rub her ass tenderly.

Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Rin, and Kagome all watched them go to town. Sesshomaru downed another, as his cheeks went slightly red. Inu-yasha grinned to himself in triumph as he watched the two go to town with the kissing.

"Milord, what are they doing?" Said Rin, as she thought she was whispering but she wasn't. She was gone herself after about five drinks of the sake. She had this 'look at me, I'm drink,' smile on her face as she had her head leaning on her masters arm. She waited for his reply, as she went back to staring at Miruko and Sango kissing. She heard cloths begin to rip and Sango's chest showing more than it was from the Kimono she was wearing.

Sesshomaru froze slightly hearing the question Rin had asked him and then hearing the cloths start to rip. "_Have to think fast on how to answer…_" He thought in his mind. "They are… Mating Rin. Something men and women do in life…" He told her as he looked down to her, downing another sake to hid his mistake. He could hear the half breed laughing at what he said.

"Mating? Oh…" She said as she looked to him with that same smile again.

"Rin… What do you want?" Asked Sesshomaru, as he placed his claw under her chin to look to him instead of the two humans making out. He knew she was drunk, from the amount of sake she has had so far.

Rin blushed as she looked back to Miruko and Sango who were both moaning rather loudly. "You, Milord. I want you…" She said softly, as she looked back to him with a soft blush upon her cheeks.

"Come then. You shall have me." He said softly to her. He then stood up and took her hand and helped her to her feet , and walked off from where they were and went off to a quiet place in the forest. Sesshomaru held her close to him, as he caressed her cheek with his claws gently. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. He was so GRATEFUL to finally sit there and mate with her. Rin was taken by sure surprise, but had copied the same as him. He slowly broke the kiss and looked down to her. "Go with whatever comes natural to you… My little Rin." He said in a whisper as he went back to kiss her deeply.

While they were off doing that, Kagome looked to Inu-yasha and he looked to her. They just sat there next to each other looking at each other in the eyes. She then looked back towards the fire and downed one more sake, and hiccupped herself.

"Kagome, drink anymore, and you'll be sick." Said Inu-yasha as he inched himself closer to her. Kagome just looked to him and smirked.

"Pah, whatever Inu-yasha. I can hold my Sake!" She said with another hiccup involved. She then looked to him. Her eyes were soft and gentle, but then she closed them when she heard Sango scream for more… since Sango was half way undressed! Inu-yasha looked over and saw this.

"_Damn Miruko! Let her breath for god sake! Though, I wouldn't mind if Kagome came on fast like Sango did. Heh." _Inu-yasha thought as he got an idea. Inu-yasha looked over to Kagome, and pinned her hard to the ground. Kagome looked up to him shocked and dazed by what had happened. "Kagome… Mate with me!" Inu-yasha demanded to her.

"Mate with you?" Kagome questioned. She looked at the inu's face to see if there was a catch somewhere. She might be drunk but she wasn't stupid. She then went up slightly and kissed Inu-yasha's lips tenderly. Inu-yasha was caught by surprise as well when Kagome did that. He had kissed her back, but made it deeper as he lowered his body on top of hers. He could tell how much she loved him within the kiss. It was tender and loving.

Inu-yasha was laughing in his head as he was getting what he wanted. His hands went under her school uniform shirt and went all over he back, and closer to the front for that one lovely area women are so called "blessed," with. He slowly broke the kiss and looked to her. "K… Kagome…?" He whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome me smiled softly with her eyes closed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as his hands ventured through her cloths. "Hush… and give me what I want." She said back into his ear whispering. Inu-yasha smirked softly as he then let his claws come out more. He ripped off her school uniform shirt in two, leaving only her bra on.

Kagome was surprised by this. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome said.

"You said for me to hush, and give you want you wanted… I'm going to give you what you wanted, in my way." He said as his hands reached for the back of her bra and he shred it into tiny pieces. He looked down to her, and smiled seeing her blush furiously at the fact he was a male looking at her breast. "Honestly, how do you women wear those things? Cant you breath in those?" He asked as he took off his hair of a fire rat off and the under shirt with it bearing his chest to her. He gently laid down on top of her.

Kagome smirked softly. "I can breath in it, and its easy to wear. You should try it one day Inu-yasha." Said Kagome. They soon got on with it as well.

Meanwhile back in the village where Kieada and Shippo were, they could hear strange noises coming from the local forest.

"Kieada, what is that sound?" Asked the young demon laying on his back ready for bed.

Kieada could hear it. All she did was lean her old back agents the wall of the hut and try her hardest not to laugh. "It's love, Shippo. Now get some rest, tomorrow your going to help me with my daily labors." Said the old women, going to sleep herself.

The little fox demon grunted softly to himself as he to went to sleep agents his will.

MEOW

Hey everyone. I hope yah enjoyed it. Hehe. I do not own anything inu-yasha, and I share this storyline with a friend of mine SapphireRose who has the same story on Anime Sprial. PLEASE REVIEW! OR yah wont get more! Thankies.

Love Autumn Maxwell


	3. Something is up, and I don’t know what i...

After hours and hours of fun, the forest was finally quiet again. All the females were sound asleep and naked as well. After that round of wild demon love making, I think anyone would be tried! A few hours had passed as the sunlight came blinding through the leaves of the tree and hit Kagome's face. She was lying on top of Inu-yasha's chest, smiling softly. He had watched her sleep on him all night long wondering if he did a good job or not last night. Hell, forget Kikyo! Kagome is the only women right now trying not to kill him because of a grudge!

"Mmmm…" Grunted Kagome as the sunlight hit her face just right to wake her up. Inu-yasha looked down to her with a smirk of triumph. Kagome's eyes slowly opened as the first thing she was Inu-yasha's chest.

"Hello, Kagome. Sleep well?" Said Inu-yasha as his hands rubbed her bear back gently. Kagome smiled as she blushed slightly and nodded to him.

"I did, Inu-yasha." She said sheepishly. She hid her face into his chest embarrassed as all hell from what had happened. All he could do was chuckle softly as he noticing this.

"What's the matter Kagome? Why are you so red?" He said, giving Kagome a hard time about what happened last night. Kagome still had a slight buzz from all the drinking she did, plus was sore all over from the pleasure she had received from her lover.

"I'm fine Inu-yasha…" She stated softly as she looked up to him, using her hands to hold her body up in the air. "Just sore, and tried." She said with a huge smile on her face. She slowly brought herself back down and kissed his lips tenderly and lovingly. Inu-yasha smiled as he kissed her back lovingly as well.

"You're a weird women Kagome, but that's why I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms back around her and held her tightly as if he was afraid that he was going to lose her because of what had happened last night. Some of his memories of what happened to Kikyo just happened to return at that time and moment of love. He was determined now to protect Kagome more than he already was. Why not? With Kikyo still alive who wouldn't want to protect the reincarnation of ones soul?

"Mm, I love you Inu-yasha…" She whispered as she closed her eyes. Her head was on his right shoulder as said it. Inu-yasha smiled more, because he knew she meant it.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said as he tightened his grip along her waist holding her close to him.

After a while, Sango had woken up and had one hell of a headache. She looked around, feeling the draft on her cold, yet really relaxed body.

"Good morning, my love!" Said Miruko smiling warmly. His arm was around her waist holding her to him.

"_Oh…My…God…. I actually did it with the monk… I must have been totally gone last night. Hehe, but it was fun." _She thought in her mind, as she slowly turned facing him with a warm smile. "Good morning, Miruko." She said softly. Her voice was almost gone from all the moaning and yelling she had done.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked as he rubbed her side gently. He was still smiling from ear to ear. He did love her a lot, and knew first hand last night she did too. Hints with all the women he has asked that same old question, 'will you bear my child,' and she'd hit him over the head with her boomerang. He finally put two and two together and got what he wanted in that equation.

Sango blushed as she brought one of he hands to her face to hide the blush. "Yes, I did… and I can answer the next question." She spoke as she smiled to him. She watched his hand come to hers and move it so he could see he loving face.

"That is?" He asked wondering where this would go. He held on to her hand and smiled.

"I will bear your child." She said it softly, but she knew he heard her because his smile went from ear to ear to miles and miles.

"Oh Sango!" He yelped and rolled over on top of her hugging her tightly. All she could do was laugh at him and hug him back. He brought his lips to her and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Meanwhile, deeper into the forest Sesshomaru was looking at Rin. He was rubbing her back since she was still on top of him. Her head was turned to the side and listened to his heartbeat. Sesshomaru placed his hand threw her long hair and watched her sleep.

"_Rin…_" Sesshomaru thought softly as he watched her. It was like heaven now. He got the urge out of his system, and was somewhat…. Dear god do I say it! Happy! Rin groaned softly in his arms as she started to wake up.

"Hmm, Milord…? I had the strangest dream. You and I mated." She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru actually SMILED! She glanced down and saw his bare chest, and blinked as she sat up slightly. "It… It wasn't a dream!" She stated slightly shocked.

Sesshomaru looked up to her and stroke her cheek with his claw. "Shhhh, Rin. It's is alright." He stated quietly. Rin blushed out of sheer embarrassment. He came up just enough to kiss her deeply and passionately brining her back down. Rin gave the kiss back but with more love into it. She loved her master ever since the day he had saved her from her own village. Him on the other hand had always regretted saving her but now after that lovely night he is so taking it back.

Rin slowly broke the kiss and smiled a sweet smile. "We should… get back to the others, Milord." She stated once more looking down to him. Sesshomaru grunted.

"I believe they are fine. Rin, join me again." He said as his claw touched her bare shoulder and looked into her eyes. Rin smiled again and fell right back into him once again and they mated once more. Except, they both lasted much longer than they did last night.

As Rin and Sesshomaru went back at it, Kagome was getting dressed tying to hide the love bits Inu-yasha left on her. Inu-yasha watched her dress with a sly smrik.

"Most of your clothing is ripped Kagome." He stated.

"I wonder why, Inu-yasha?" She said laughing softly.

Inu-yasha handed her his hair of the fire rat around her so she had something to wear at least. Kagome smiled as she held on to it and tied it around her so it wouldn't fall off of her body.

"There. That's better." He said. He smiled and kissed her forehead, as she had nodded.

After about a few minutes of her getting dressed, Kagome started to feel sick to her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach. Inu-yasha saw this and went to her aid.

"What's the matter Kagome? Are you ill?" He placed his arms around her, and looked to her with a concerned look. Kagome shook her head, but still took his embrace.

"I'll be alright. It's probably something--" She stopped talking and ran from him. She made it to a bush and got sick, but the weird part of it is… she hadn't eaten anything right at that moment to get sick on! Inu-yasha went over to help her, disgusted by how she was getting sick but still helped her out the best he could.

"Un, I need to go home…" She mumbled as she was on her knees holding her stomach. Inu-yasha sighed softly as he picked her up and walked to the well. He knew what this was all about!

"Alight, I'll get you home." He said softly as he was running towards the well.

As he was running he had skid to a stop noticing Sango and Miruko. They both were still rather naked, and still kissing and having fun. Kagome and Inu-yasha just blinked and were both rather shocked at what they are seeing at the same time. Just then Inu-yasha kept on running trying to forget the image he had just seen of Miruko and Sango mating.

"That was just odd…" Mumbled Inu-yasha softly shaking his head. Kagome nodded in agreement.


End file.
